


Adapt and Endure

by Eya_Silvers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Nines is a Little Shit, Pining, Slow Burn, Sparring, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, reedemption
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eya_Silvers/pseuds/Eya_Silvers
Summary: Après la rafle des magasins Cyberlife, Chris est traumatisé de s'être fait braquer une arme sur la tempe, et on lui demande de prendre du temps pour lui. Gavin, actuellement sans partenaire, est temporairement affecté avec un nouveau... un RK900 étonnamment déplacé qui doit être sujet d'une série de tests."Take your time, not in the fast laneI understand, that you've been brokenToo many times, but I'll be waitingTo mend your wounds, from all you've taken..."- 'With You,' Marin Hoxha ft. Chris LintonTRADUCTION : tout le mérite va à l'autrice Aydaptic.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen/ST300 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aydaptic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aydaptic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Adapt and Endure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760089) by [Aydaptic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aydaptic/pseuds/Aydaptic). 



> Je remercie l'autrice pour m'avoir fait confiance sur la traduction de son oeuvre ! Thank you Aydaptic for your work and allowing me to translate it, I loved doing so :3 Je m'excuse en avance de l'apparition de fautes éventuelles, la traduction me demande du temps et la relecture encore plus, et ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écrit en français.
> 
> De nouveaux chapitres seront publiés irrégulièrement. Bonne lecture !

**GAVIN**

**~ 5 NOV 2038 * 4h56 ~**

\- Fils de… putain de bordel, saloperie de...

Ce n’était que quand Gavin Reed se planta devant la porte qu’il réalisa qu’il était coincé en dehors de son propre appartement. Il venait d’arriver du travail après avoir géré un suspect particulièrement emmerdant dans la salle d’interrogatoire (une de ces boîtes de conserve refusant de réagir mais évidemment coupable du crime, et qui avait le culot de plaider innocence) et c’était bien la dernière chose dont il avait eu besoin. Il n’était donc pas dans l’humeur d’appeler son proprio.

Les dossiers connectés aux androïdes avaient été sujet principal de discussion au Département de Police de Detroit ces derniers jours. Au début, il y avait eu des incidents mineurs, comme des androïdes disparaissant des foyers de leurs propriétaires. Maintenant, il y avait des homicides. Ça n’avait pas aidé que ces bidules étaient chiants à interroger. Gavin était généralement appelé en premier, avec son don pour les faire parler, mais c’était bien la première fois qu’il n’avait presque pas réussi. Il avait passé deux heures à se fendre le cul pour avoir en unique réponse le disque rayé d’un “Je ne faisais que me défendre” simulé.

Sa patience avait des limites.

La frustration troublait son jugement et il ne lui fallait pas longtemps avant qu’il ne se retrouve à enfoncer la porte de son épaule. Des échardes des gonds défoncés étaient jonchés au sol. Il manqua de tomber alors que la porte cédait et une grêle d’insultes suivirent. Un aboiement accompagna son raffut.

Il leva les yeux pour voir son Schipperke de trois mois, émergeant avec paresse de l’embrasure de sa porte de chambre avec un regard d’accusation endormi.

\- Qui tu regardes comme ça? demanda Gavin en se frottant l’épaule.

‘Paws’ aboya en seule et unique réponse.

Gavin n’aurait jamais deviné posséder un animal de compagnie encore une fois, mais il avait trouvé le chien à moitié mort de faim abandonné sur la route il y a trois semaines, et il n’allait juste pas le laisser crever. Les propriétaires n’avaient probablement pas fait leurs devoirs sur la capacité d’énergie de cette race et avaient décidé de l’abandonner avant qu’il ne fasse du mobilier son déjeuner. Les collègues de Gavin le voyaient peut-être en tant que ‘pire connard du commissariat’, mais il ne manquait pas du tout de coeur, et prendre le chien avec lui n’avait même pas été une question. Il avait essayé de trouver quelqu’un pour s’en libérer, pour finalement se retrouver à s’attacher à l’animal et à le garder.

Au moment où il allait dire à nouveau quelque chose, son téléphone sonna. Pendant ce temps, Paws approcha et renifla les échardes profanées de la porte. Gavin jeta un dernier regard à la porte grande ouverte, et avec un léger agacement, plongea la main dans sa veste en cuir pour récupérer le téléphone.

Tina.

Abandonnant les préliminaires, elle alla droit au but.

\- Hé, débile. T’es où ? J’ai toujours tes clefs.

C’était un de ces jours. Il lui avait donné lesdites clefs pour qu’elle en fasse des copies pour elle.

Gavin laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- Ouais, je viens de réaliser.

\- Laisse moi deviner… tu broies du noir devant ton appart’ en ce moment même.

\- Pas vraiment, répliqua-t-il, pêchant le chien dans ses bras après avoir réalisé que Paws allait _bouffer_ le bois.

De toute façon, le canin allait probablement foncer vers la porte maintenant nommée liberté.

\- Sérieusement, Gav ? Tu aurais juste pu m’appeler. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de demander de l’aide, de temps en temps.

\- Je suis rentré chez moi, non ? répondit-il de façon rhétorique. Écoute, on s’en fout, je peux m’acheter une nouvelle porte, ok ?

\- J’arrive dans dix minutes.

Après ça, elle raccrocha. Il pouvait deviner de part son ton qu’elle était amusée.

Tina Chen était une des rares personnes au commissariat qu’il tolérait. Elle ne laissait ni Gavin ni personne lui marcher dessus. S’il y avait une chose que Gavin méprisait par dessus tout, c’était les gens qui se laissaient marcher dessus. Poussés et piqués, bousculés, des gens sans dignité ou respect pour eux-mêmes, des gens qui ne faisaient que hocher de la tête et sourire… alors quand ces boîtes de conserve étaient arrivées, son opinion sur la chose avait été prédéterminé. Considérant que le taux de chômage était plus élevé encore que durant la Grande Dépression, il avait trouvé pas mal de raisons de mépriser les androïdes.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était un connard en plastique lui volant son boulot.

\- Ça serait pas arrivé si t’avais pas été là, p’tit con, dit-il au canin en enfonçant son téléphone dans sa veste. Si on avait pas eu besoin de moi au commissariat avec ces dossiers sur ces putains de grille-pains, elle aurait pas eu besoin de veiller sur toi pour moi.

La seule réponse qu’il eut fut une patte sur sa joue.

Après tout, c’est ça qui lui valut son nom.

Gavin grimaça légèrement.

\- T’es un vrai putain de chat, tu l’sais, ça ?

Même l’aboiement qui suivit (si on pouvait appeler ça un aboiement) ressemblait à un bruit de chat.

\- Enflure, murmura Gavin sans méchanceté, et il se frotta dans la fourrure noire.

Le Schipperke encore en main, il dirigea son attention vers le placard à sa droite et positionna son pied sous l’encadrement. Avec un peu d’effort, il le tira vers lui, masquant le bas de la porte ouverte et bloquant effectivement tout risque d’échappatoire. Le “petit démon noir” s’échappa de sa prise le moment qu’il se décala de la porte, avant de détaler dans la direction opposée.

Si seulement Gavin avait la même énergie.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste, la lança sur le sofa avant de remonter ses manches jusqu’à ses coudes. Il empoigna la télécommande.

> _\- … passons au sport. D’abord, basketball : pendant que les Gears se préparent pour leur match critique contre Denver ce soir…_
> 
> \- … _plus de 225 000 emplois ont quitté l’économie des USA en Octobre, selon le ministère du Travail, amenant le taux du chômage à 37,3%..._
> 
> _\- … la présidente Warren a aujourd’hui parlé pour l’ouverture d’une nouvelle usine Cyberlife près de Milwaukee. Lors de l'événement, la Présidente a fait une nouvelle fois l’éloge du rôle de Cyberlife dans la montée exceptionnelle de l’économie américaine. Elle a annoncé que le ministère de la Défense allait acquérir plus de 200 000 androïdes de combats qui feront partie de ses dépenses militaires._

_200 000 ? Putain de bordel de merde_ , songea-t-il, totalement horrifié.

Le fait que le ministère des Affaires Étrangères acceptait ce genre de choses après les derniers événements était sérieusement con.

Trump lui manquait _presque_.

En regardant l’émission, il prit note qu’une série qu’il regardait (et dont il avait manqué l’épisode précédent) allait être rediffusé dans dix minutes. Il reposa la télécommande avant de traîner ses pieds dans la cuisine pour se préparer du café.

Étant un détective, il était uniquement appelé s’il y avait un dossier demandant son expertise. Il fut un temps, il avait considéré prendre un second travail juste pour s’occuper, mais la dernière semaine lui avait prouvé le contraire. Il avait été au boulot neuf jours de suite huit heures de suite, et rien ne montrait que ça allait bientôt changer. Gavin était satisfait de son salaire et il n’était pas non plus du genre à dépenser sans penser.

Il supposait que grandir avec le minimum vital avait eu un effet. Il n’avait pas été pauvre, loin de là, mais son père avait traversé une période difficile avant même que Gavin n’atteigne l’adolescence et il avait eu un avant-goût. Son enfance avait été, au mieux, précaire, et jonchée de souvenirs qu’il voulait ne jamais revivre. Cependant, ça lui avait aussi donné l’intelligence de subvenir à ses propres besoins en grandissant. Il s’était pratiquement élevé seul, et donc savait à quoi s’attendre. Cela expliquait son indépendance. Pourquoi il ne demandait jamais de l’aide et pourquoi personne n’avait jamais offert. Il n’avait simplement jamais eu ce privilège.

Après avoir contacté son proprio et lui avoir clarifié la situation, il ne dût pas attendre longtemps avant qu’une voix familière ne l’appelle.

_\- Heeere’s Tina !_

Levant les yeux au ciel, Gavin s’approcha de la porte et repoussa le placard.

\- Sérieux ? _Shining ?_

\- J’avais pas voulu rater l’opportunité, répondit-elle en lui rendant ses clefs tandis que des petits bruits de pas arrivaient vitesse grand V. Paws !

\- J’suis sûr que t’es là pour ce p’tit con et pas pour moi.

\- C’est la seule raison de pourquoi on est potes. D’ailleurs… blagua-t-elle, gratouillant Paws d’une main et lui passant un sac de l’autre. J’ai amené le dîner.

\- Tina, t’es une putain de sainte.

\- Je me disais que tu en aurais besoin après aujourd’hui, dit-elle en passant le seuil. Ces boîtes peuvent vraiment lessiver, hein ?

\- M’en parles pas, répondit-il, remettant le placard avant que la porte ne tombe et lui lançant un regard noir. Je vois pas pourquoi Fowler veut qu’on interroge ces trucs en premier lieu. C’est des machines, programmées pour simuler et mentir, alors leur tirer quelque chose de vrai est quasi impossible. J’ai pas signé pour cette merde.

\- Je suis surprise qu’ils ne l’ont pas balancée dans une décharge et oubliée.

\- Si le boss m’avait donné cinq minutes de plus, je l’aurais fait moi-même, dit-il, se tournant pour voir Tina retirer la tête de Paws du sac.

\- Chris dit que Cyberlife l’avait ramenée pour “une analyse prolongée”.

\- … et les hauts placés sont des demeurés pour les laisser faire ça, répondit-il, prenant la bouffe chinoise avant de s’asseoir près d’elle. Putain, tu peux pas juste accidentellement “coder” un logiciel de meurtre. Ces connards suprémacistes devraient être mis à la porte.

\- Je flaire un complot. Il y a le thème des _X-Files_ en arrière-plan.

\- Pourquoi on est potes, déjà ?

\- Oh, pitié, tu tiendrais pas un jour sans moi, répondit-elle, tapant gentiment du pied son tibia. Je suis littéralement la seule qui contrôle tes impulsions.

Elle n’avait pas tort.

C’était déjà une mauvaise semaine, mais tout fut bouleversé cette même nuit quand on le rappela au DPD pour un nouvel interrogatoire. L’androïde d’un certain “Carlos Ortiz” (nommé Shaolin Being) s’était caché dans le grenier après avoir tué son propriétaire. Quand un autre androïde (un élément détective, rien que ça) avait débarqué au commissariat, Gavin avait su que sa vie allait faire une dégringolade.

Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’était que Connor n’était pas l’androïde duquel il devait s’inquiéter.

* * *

**NINES**

**~ 8 NOV 2038 * 14h28 ~**

Au début, il y eut l’obscurité. Puis de la lumière. RK900 se retrouva au milieu d’une chambre blanche aux lumières aveuglantes, observant l’environnement. Son regard tomba pour voir qu’il se tenait debout sur une sorte de plateforme. Des bras robotiques le tenaient derrière lui. Devant, il y avait un miroir, bien qu’une analyse en profondeur lui révéla qu’il s’agissait d’un miroir sans tain. Ses composants contenaient une fonction à infrarouge qui identifiait les températures chaudes et pouvait immédiatement localiser les yeux du gestionnaire. Trois personnes étaient avec lui dans cette pièce.

\- _Putain, ça fout les boules_ , sortit une voix d’homme étouffée des enceintes, puis le son s’éclaircit. _Peux-tu m’entendre ?_

\- Oui.

\- _Identification._

\- # 313 248 317 - 87.

\- _Bouge ta tête._

RK900 suivit les instructions, bien que son collier limitait ses mouvements.

C’était probablement intentionnel.

Puis suivirent les ordres de bouger les yeux, les bras et faire quelques pas, sans aucun doute qu’ils testaient les fonctionnalités de ses composants. Il avait l’impression qu’il était le premier de la série RK900 à être activé, considérant l'évaluation minutieuse.

Le gestionnaire tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

\- _Animation chirurgicale et optique… coché. Donne moi ton dialogue d’initialisation._

\- Bonjour. Je suis un androïde RK900 de troisième génération créé pour le combat au profit d’enquêtes criminelles, répondit-il, serrant deux mains derrière son dos. Je peux reconstruire des événements récents, pré-construire des événements futurs, analyser du sang en temps réel, convaincre, intimider, imiter des voix, changer d'apparence à gré et décider de la couleur de mon LED. Afin d’être bien intégré à la société humaine, mon extérieur physique et ma voix sont identiques à ceux d’un homme humain en tout point et toute forme, quoique mes fonctions internes sont débarrassées des faiblesses qui viennent avec les émotions et la douleur. Je parle toutes les langues, je ne me fatigue pas, et il n’y a aucun besoin de me nourrir ou de me charger.

\- _Qu’est-ce qui te rend si différent de ton prédécesseur ?_

\- Comparé au RK800, je suis plus intelligent, plus résistant et grâce à de nouvelles fonctionnalités, mes réflexes et capacités de combat sont beaucoup plus évolués. Les faiblesses du RK800 ont été rectifiées, ce qui fait de moi le modèle le plus efficace jamais créé par Cyberlife.

\- _Pas de perturbation en rétrograde… coché._

\- Ma série n’a pas de date de sortie officielle, nota RK900, plissant des yeux. Je suppose que vous faites les ajustements finaux ?

\- _Yep. On a pratiquement fini, tu vas donc être transféré au Département de Police de Detroit pour un test. Tu peux répéter ça ?_

\- Je vais être transféré au Département de Police de Detroit pour un test.

\- _… et pas de signe de perturbation en antérograde… coché_ , dit le gestionnaire avant une pause. _Ok, on va voir certaines de tes fonctionnalités d’investigation en action. Il y a un pistolet sur la table à ta droite. Prends-le._

RK900 obéit.

> | **ANALYSE…** |
> 
> ー PISTOLET
> 
> [BASE DE DONNÉES ARMES À FEU | CALIBRE .40 | ENREGISTRÉ À CYBERLIFE]

> * Calibre .40

> * 1 balle restante

\- _Je peux pas voir ça. Appelle moi quand c’est fini_ , dit une autre voix.

Le gestionnaire soupira.

\- _Ouais, ça marche_ , répondit-il avant que RK900 n'entendit une porte se fermer. _RK900 ? À ta gauche._

Plissant des yeux, RK900 jeta un coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule. La porte d’une autre pièce s’ouvrit, et encore une fois, il fut présenté devant un miroir sans tain. Cette fois, le miroir était de l’autre côté. Derrière se tenaient deux enfants occupés à leurs activités. Un garçon. Une fille. Aucun des deux n’avait un LED et ils étaient très possiblement humains. Mais encore, les LEDs pouvaient être retirés, alors ça ne lui disait pas grand chose. Il allait faire un scan avant que le gestionnaire ne l’arrête

\- _L’un d’entre eux est un androïde YK500. En utilisant seulement ton observation optique, ta mission est de le neutraliser le plus vite possible._

> | PRIORITÉ : **NEUTRALISER** L'ANDROÏDE |

\- Ma mission actuelle demande-t-elle le meilleur résultat possible où est-ce non pertinent ?

\- _Sur le terrain, opte toujours pour le meilleur résultat. Pour l’instant… merde. Accomplis juste ta mission._

Sur ce, RK900 se plaça derrière la glace, alignant les enfants l’un derrière l’autre. Il leva le pistolet et appuya sur la détente. Du sang bleu émergea de leurs tempes, et quand ils tombèrent au sol, il revint vers la table où il reposa l’arme.

> | MISSION **ACCOMPLIE** |

\- _Bien joué, RK._

RK900 enregistra une androïde AX400 se déplaçant dans la pièce. Elle lui ouvrit sa main, rétracta sa peau, le plastique blanc de l’exosquelette se révélant dessous. Il lui prit le poignet. En une milliseconde, un fichier était envoyé, lui informant que les enfants avaient tous deux été de la série YK500.

\- _Je ne pige pas pourquoi les hauts placés veulent ce truc. C’est sans pitié. Et s’il devenait déviant ?_

_\- C’est virtuellement impossible. Il n’a aucune capacité de morale et il choisit toujours résultat le plus efficace._

_\- Donc tu dis que l’incident avec Connor il y a deux jours ne va pas se répéter ? Il a laissé un déviant s’enfuir pour sauver Anderson._

_\- Cyberlife a fait en sorte que son programme ait un pare-feu pour prévenir des trucs pareils. La mission reste toujours top priorité et tout le reste est inutile. RK800 a intentionnellement été doté d’un code dormant de déviant, ça le fait ressentir des émotions, mais le RK900 n’a rien de tout ça. Cet enfoiré est un vrai fils de pute, mais au moins il est de notre côté._

_\- Rappelle Lewis_ , dit le gestionnaire à son collègue. _RK900. Comment as-tu su qu’ils étaient tous deux des androïdes ?_

\- Je ne le savais pas, répondit-il.

Il y eut un silence.

\- _C'est prêt._


	2. To Meet One's Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bien le bonjour, trésor."  
> \- Tina Chen
> 
> ... ou la rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes.

**GAVIN**

**~ 9 NOV 2038 * 7h55 ~**

\- C’est quoi ce bordel ?

S’apprêtant à conduire à travers Capital Park vers le commissariat, Gavin fronça des sourcils devant la scène derrière son pare-brise. Les flashs des caméras s’éparpillaient et des drones de police scannaient les environs. La foule entourait le centre, des journalistes à chaque angle, laissant très peu de place pour voir ce qu’il se tramait. La neige tombante n’aidait pas. Aussi bondé que ça pouvait l’être, il ne manqua pas de remarquer les constructions au dessus de leurs têtes, des tags holographiques transformant une des statues en ce qui ressemblait être un androïde. Plus que ça, il y avait un énorme logo qu’il n’avait jamais vu avant, recouvrant le mur.

Gavin jeta un regard au cordon policier pendant un moment avant qu’il ne disparaisse derrière un des piétons. La route était bloquée, mais il connaissait les policiers et il n’eut pas besoin de sortir son badge pour passer. Il ne put pas dire qu’il avait très envie de sortir de sa Chevy Impala de 1964 pour marcher dans la neige, alors il laissa les policiers s’occuper de leur enquête à eux. Ce n’était pas la sienne.

Peu après, il se gara en dehors du Département de Police de Detroit City.

Il éteignit le moteur. Il attrapa ses clefs, sortit, frissonnant au contact de l’air froid de novembre. Il détestait l’hiver. Connue pour être rapidement froide, Detroit à ce moment de l’année était une vraie plaie.

Gavin claqua la portière, remonta le col de sa veste en cuir et fut très soulagé de la courte marche qui le mena à l’entrée. Il prenait d’habitude un roulement de deux heures de l’après-midi jusqu’à minuit, mais il devait parfois remplacer un collègue comme n’importe quel policier. Certains le voyaient comme le type de gars qui se “laisse aller”. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. S’il devait utiliser un mot pour se caractériser, ça serait “ambitieux”. Il n’arrêterait pour rien au monde pour aller vers son objectif, même si ça voulait dire marcher sur les pieds de ses collègues. Les civilités, c’était une perte de temps, et il s’en foutait totalement de ce qu’on pouvait penser de lui.

Une fois qu’il fut à l’intérieur, Gavin se dirigea droit vers la salle de pause pour ingérer encore plus de café dans son système. Il ne manqua pas de repérer Tina dans sa vision périphérique, et il se prépara au pire.

\- Bien le bonjour, trésor.

Se posant devant la machine à café, Gavin lui envoya un doigt. Elle sourit grand.

\- J’ai entendu dire que t’étais de patrouille la nuit dernière, dit-il, enfonçant son poing dans le bouton qui s’activa à remplir sa troisième tasse de la journée. Je suis passé à travers Capitol Park pour voir l’endroit recouvert de cordons de sécurité. Tu peux m’expliquer ?

\- Installe toi, répondit-il alors qu’il attrapait son café. T’as vu le carnage ?

Gavin renifla.

\- Nope. Tous les journalistes du monde m’ont bloqué la vue.

\- Les news vont te dire pareil que moi, mais on a découvert qu’un groupe d’androïdes avaient raflé des magasins Cyberlife un peu partout dans la ville à deux heures du mat”, répondit-elle, pendant que Gavin plissait du nez et sirotait son café. Ils ont cassé les vitrines pour libérer les androïdes en présentation, tagué toute la place avec des slogans obscurs et de ce qu’ils considèrent “le logo de notre révolution”. Ils ont même hacké le système d’alarme et rendu hors service un drone de police;

\- Putain de merde, je savais que c’est boîtes de conserve allaient dégénérer. Il y avait juste besoin de jeter un coup d’oeil à ce connard de Kamski et on était fixés.

\- Amen. D’après ce que j’entends, ce gars est un sociopathe, dit-elle, et Gavin hocha vivement de la tête. J’allais juste avoir fini avec Robert avant que ça ne parte en vrille. Chris est arrivé sur la scène pour descendre les androïdes qui fuyaient, il a été maîtrisé et leur “leader” l’a pointé à bout portant.

Sans qu’il ne puisse l’arrêter, une vague d’inquiétude le submergea.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes arrivés avant qu’il n’appuie sur la détente.

\- Non, en fait. C’est ça le truc… ils l’ont laissé partir.

\- Les androïdes ? demanda-t-il sans y croire.

\- Yep. Les news en parlaient dès que les rumeurs sont sorties. Ils en parlent encore.

Il s’attendait presque à un “j’t’ai bien eu!”, mais Tina n’était pas du genre à blaguer sur la mort d’un collègue. Surtout pas Chris. Il était aimé par tout le monde au DPD et ça n’était pas caché.

Tina fit une grimace.

\- Sérieusement, quand même. T’as une tête affreuse. T’as dormi, au moins ?

\- Suffisamment.

\- Étonnamment, comme tu ressembles à un zombie, j’ai du mal à y croire.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Connor, hein ? demanda-t-elle, et Gavin balança sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il est pas si mal, Gav.

\- “Pas si mal” ? répéta-t-il, la regardant avec incrédulité. Il est comme un logiciel de relations sociales ambulant. Ça me fout les nerfs. Ce paillasson sur pieds saisit aucune allusion non plus. Dans une semaine ou deux, je serai au chômage à cause de ce fils de pute en plastique. Ce boulot est tout ce que j’ai.

\- Eh bien, je suis toujours là. Ils ne m’ont pas encore remplacée, répondit-elle, et même si elle avait raison, il l’ignora. Connor est gentil. Donne lui une chance.

\- Je vais pas faire copain-copain avec un micro-ondes, Tina.

\- Tu vas peut-être devoir… murmura-t-elle, souriant derrière sa tasse.

\- C’est supposé dire quoi, ça ?

\- Rien, dit-elle d’un air faux, mais Gavin était trop fatigué pour s’en inquiéter. Oh, d’ailleurs… _totalement_ hors sujet… mais le capitaine voulait te voir. Il m’a dit de passer le mot. Quelque chose à propos de te présenter à ton nouveau partenaire jusqu’à ce que Chris revienne de son congé temporaire.

Gavin soupira, se frottant les yeux.

\- T’es sérieuse ? Tu sais qu’il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ce genre de connerie. C’est pas comme si j’avais pas bossé sans partenaire avant.

\- Eh bien, mieux vaut que tu bouges ton cul alors. On sait tous les deux que Fowler n’aime pas se laisser attendre.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit que t’étais une connasse ?

\- Comme toi, connard, répondit-elle avec un clin d’oeil, levant son café en un toast. T’inquiète pas, Gav. Tu vas l’adorer.

Renâclant, Gavin sortit de la salle de pause pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il promena son regard vers le Capitaine Jeffrey Fowler, nez plongé dans son terminal, ayant l’air aussi énervé que toujours. Une des choses qu’il ne comprendrait jamais à propos de Fowler était pourquoi il avait son bureau au milieu d’un commissariat avec la plupart des murs faits de verre. On pouvait voir à travers.

Il envisagea prétendre ne pas avoir reçu le message et filer en douce, mais le fait qu’il voulait garder son travail le fit s’arrêter net. Reposant le café à son bureau, il alla jusqu’au bureau du capitaine et en poussa la porte.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-il en la fermant derrière lui.

\- Je voulais vous voir. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà entendu les nouvelles, mais Chris était présent à la suite de la rafle de ce magasin Cyberlife. Cette fouterie est partout à la télé, dit Fowler, ne lui épargnant même pas un regard tandis que Gavin prenait sa place sur la chaise en face et croisait les bras. Je lui ai commandé de prendre quelques vacances avec sa famille pour se dégager l’esprit. La nuit dernière aurait pu mal tourner. Bref, ces cas androïdes commencent à faire une pile et Hank n’arrivera pas à gérer tout seul. Je vais avoir besoin de tous les détectives sur le terrain et vous êtes le meilleur qu’on ait. Cyberlife a affecté un autre androïde en tant que votre partenaire.

\- … jusqu’à maintenant je croyais que vous n’aviez pas d’humour, répondit Gavin avec un sourire en coin.

Fowler leva la tête de son écran et ne fit que le fixer pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Assailli par le regard insistant, le sourire amusé de Gavin tomba rapidement et l’inquiétude revint. Fowler joignit ses mains à son bureau et tint le regard.

\- Tu penses que je me fous de toi, gamin ?

\- Bordel, vous êtes pas sérieux ! aboya Gavin, laissant tomber ses bras sur le côté. Je bosserai pas avec un putain de micro-ondes nouvelle génération !

\- Reed, la dernière chose dont j’ai besoin c’est de votre comportement. J’ai déjà un mal de crâne à cause de la crise que nous a fait Hank en apprenant que Connor allait le suivre et j’ai pas besoin que vous me donniez une migraine ! Il n’y a pas de débat !

\- P’tain ! jura-t-il, balançant presque la chaise en se levant.

Les narines en flammes, il n’alla pas loin. Gavin percuta presque une homme de presque une tête de plus que lui.

Quand il était entré, il n’en avait aucune idée.

Gavin fut stoppé net.

\- Putain de merde, Connor ! Tu me prends par surprise une dernière fois et je t’arrache en morceaux !

Au lieu d’incliner la tête comme un chiot blessé, quelque chose que Connor faisait fréquemment, il ne fit que froncer des sourcils.

\- Charmant, dit l’androïde, et sa voix était plus grave.

Ce ne fut que maintenant que Gavin remarqua les différences. Les yeux étaient plus petits, et d’un gris glacé, et non bruns. Ses pommettes n’étaient pas si anguleuses non plus, et les lèvres étaient un peu plus pleines, avec une mâchoire féroce. Il aurait pu jurer qu’il était maintenant de cinq centimètres plus grand et que sa carrure était plus puissante. Regardant la silhouette de haut en bas, Gavin marqua un temps d’arrêt, ses yeux tombant sur la nouvelle veste noire et blanche pour voir un numéro différent. RK900.

Sans oublier le foutu de col roulé et l’arrogance qui suintait presque alors que l’androïde gardait le menton fier et descendait ses iris vers lui. Il supposait que Cyberlife avait enfin compris que Connor A.K.A. “J’aime les chiens” RK800 n’était absolument pas intimidant et qu’il fallait faire des changements.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Ils t’ont renvoyé à l’usine poupée Ken et t’ont fait des améliorations ?

\- Je vois que vous êtes confus, Détective Reed. Ce “Connor” dont vous parlez est actuellement en train de résoudre une enquête avec le Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

Encore pire.

\- Oh ! Oh, super. Donc maintenant on a _deux_ détectives plastifiés dans ce commissariat, dit Gavin, pointant la grande silhouette en regardant Fowler d’un regard accusatoire.

\- Si vous voulez. Je pourrais dire que c’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais mon programme refuse le mensonge à mes collègues.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu viens de me dire, enfoiré ?

\- Ça suffit ! dit Fowler. Le RK900 est le nouveau prototype le plus avancé de Cyberlife. Il se spécialise en combat mais a aussi des caractéristiques d’investigation. On nous a donné l’ordre de le prendre pour le tester pour vérifier qu’il est prêt à être envoyé à l’État. Il est plus rapide, plus fort, plus résistant, équipé de nouvelles fonctionnalités et des dernières technologies.

Gavin eut soudain un flashback des nouvelles à la télé d’il y a quatre jours. 200 000 unités de combat. De _cette_ série.

\- Je m’en sors très bien tout seul, répondit-il, lançant un regard noir par dessus son épaule.

\- … et maintenant vous allez vous en sortir encore mieux. Maintenant arrêtez de vous plaindre, faites votre boulot et dégagez de mon bureau !

Prenant une inspiration profonde, Gavin fit revenir son regard vers l’androïde. Il n’y eut pas de réponse. Il poussa un juron et le repoussa pour passer. Fowler était foutrement obtus et il savait que s’engueuler n’allait mener nulle part. Il n’avait jamais aimé Gavin, et franchement, le sentiment était partagé. Mais il était toujours son patron. La haine de Gavin envers les androïdes était un fait connu de tout le monde au département de police et pourtant il avait eu le culot de l’associer avec un de ces grille-pains.

Alors qu’il se tenait au centre du commissariat, les yeux fouillant les bureaux à la recherche de Tina, il entendit la porte derrière lui s’ouvrir à nouveau. Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner puisqu’il avait déjà compris que l’androïde se dirigeait vers lui. Tina, cependant, était portée disparue.

Elle se foutait probablement de sa gueule sur la route de son poste du jour.

\- J’ai déjà scanné vos dossiers et je sais où il vaudrait mieux commencer. Un homicide a été signalé il y a trois jours. Je suggère que nous…

Gavin renâcla.

\- Ouais, ok. Ok, dit-il, feignant avoir abandonné l’animosité avant de se retourner pour revenir à fond les ballons dans la gueule de l’androïde. Écoute moi bien, enflure. Si tu veux survivre jusqu’à la fin d’aujourd’hui, la dernière chose que tu veux faire c’est me donner des ordres. J’ai aucun putain de choix là-dedans, alors voilà comment les choses vont se passer… de un, tu ne fais aucune “suggestion” à moins que je n’en demande. De deux, tu fais ce que je dis quand je le dis. Tu montres un signe de désobéissance et je mets une balle entre tes yeux. T’as pigé ?

\- C’est noté. À moins que ça n’interfère avec la mission, ou que ça n’en est aucunement relié, je vous aiderai à nourrir votre égo si pathétiquement fragile.

Il lui fallut réunir toute sa force mentale pour ne pas éclater l’androïde ici et maintenant. Fowler était à à peine cinq mètres et il n’avait pas besoin d’un autre avertissement disciplinaire. Il savait que Fowler le gardait uniquement parce que sa dédication au DPD était inégalée. Ledit avertissement disciplinaire était pratiquement aussi gros que celui de Hank Anderson à ce point, et Gavin n’avait pas la longue amitié qu’avaient les deux hommes pour pouvoir se dépêtrer de cette situation.

Une autre des raisons du pourquoi il détestait Hank.

Le gars se dépêtrait de n’importe quoi même s’il était un connard d’alcoolique inutile qui ne contribuait à rien aux forces de l’ordre ces derniers temps. Il pouvait avoir ses raisons, mais ça ne devrait pas lui donner carte blanche. Quelque chose qu’il avait pourtant.

Pendant ce temps, Gavin détruisant Connard en Plastique le forcerait probablement à dire adieu à la police pour toujours.

\- Super, dit-il à la place, attrapant son café et se dirigeant vers la porte. Putain de micro-ondes…

L’androïde le suivit, impassible.

Ça allait être une longue journée.

* * *

**NINES**

**~ 9 NOV 2038 * 9h02 ~**

\- Mais merde, range-moi ce truc avant de me l’enfoncer dans l’oeil.

RK900 arrêta ses mouvements sur son couteau papillon après l’ordre de Gavin.

\- Faire quelque chose qui demande une quelconque précision est un moyen pour la série des RK de se calibrer et d'affuter nos réflexes. Cela augmente considérablement nos chances de succès pour des missions à venir. Vous avez dû voir Connor avec sa pièce.

\- Oh, s’exclama-t-il, feignant l’enthousiasme, et tu utilises un couteau parce que t’es un dur à cuire, c’est ça ?

RK900 fronça des sourcils.

\- Non. C’est simplement plus pratique. Je ne porte pas sur moi une pièce par tous temps puisque je n’en vois pas l’utilité.

… ce qu’il savait parfaitement qui insinuait qu’il portait un couteau sur lui par tous temps.

Avec un regard noir, Gavin repoussa la portière de la voiture.

Le nouveau partenaire de RK900 était loin d’être amical selon les conditions humaines, mais du moment qu’il n'interférait pas dans sa mission, cela n’importait pas. Il était programmé pour s’adapter à n’importe quelle situation et celle-là n’était pas différente. D’ailleurs, il avait fait au préalable des recherches sur Gavin et le détective était dédié à son travail, presque trop. Gavin était compétent, déterminé, et c’était la seule chose que l’androïde pouvait demander. Il n’avait besoin de rien d’autre.

La dernière chose qu’il avait besoin était un humain ralentissant ses progrès.

Arrivé à la scène de crime, RK900 rangea le couteau dans son fourreau et enregistra que la maison mentionnée dans le dossier d’enquête ressemblait plus un manoir. La fortune de la famille était indéniable. Des cordons de sécurité entouraient l’endroit, des agents faisant la garde vers le portail principal, repoussant les piétons et les journalistes.

Il était pratiquement impossible de garder secret des événements comme celui-ci, comme la population s’en rendait compte d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Il n’y avait pratiquement rien à voir au devant, mais une inspection plus profonde lui prouveraient le contraire. RK900 scanna l’endroit, enregistrant les empreintes d’une jeune femme adulte et d’un enfant du même sexe. Ils étaient tous deux androïdes et les empreintes dataient de trois jours comme prévu. Avec cet acquis, cependant, il lui apparut clair que les personnes à qui appartenaient ces empreintes étaient toujours présentes, ou avaient quitté l’établissement d’une autre manière.

Alors qu’ils firent leurs premiers pas dans le jardin de derrière, il trouva un des agents et son calepin debout au dessus du corps massacré du propriétaire du manoir. RK900 scanna le visage du policier et l’enregistra en tant qu’Agent Wilson.

Gavin fronça de son nez balafré.

\- Purée…

\- Zlatko Andronikov, dit Wilson, passant à Gavin un gant en plastique sur lequel Gavin tira. Il a passé quelques années en prison pour détournement et fraude. Un voisin a signalé des coups de feu et des voix venant du jardin de derrière.

\- Ça fait trois jours, c’est ça ? demanda Gavin, s’accroupissant près du corps.

\- C’est ça. On dirait bien qu’il a été frappé à mort. Personne n’a rien vu.

\- Ils lui ont pas expédié sa fête de départ, c’est clair. Faut pas être un génie pour deviner qu’il a souffert, répondit-il, plissant des yeux. On dirait qu’ils ont visé les organes internes. Poumons, coeur… À moins que le tueur ne soit chirurgien ou quelque chose d’autre qui savait exactement où frapper, ça, c’est le boulot d’androïdes bien vénères. C’est beaucoup trop coordonné.

\- Des androïdes, hein ? Je peux pas être surpris après tous les incidents qui ont été déclarés.

Pendant qu’ils débriefaient sur la situation, RK900 commença à analyser la scène.

Sans compter le corps isolé au centre, il pouvait dire beaucoup en étudiant seulement l’environnement. Le sol était jonché d’empreintes estompées, petites et grandes, et il aurait été difficile de les séparer s’il n’avait pas été le modèle qu’il était. Elles appartenaient toutes à des androïdes excepté la pointure en 42 des chaussures d’Andronikov. Il concentra son attention sur ce qui ressemblait aux empreintes d’un plus gros prédateur. À en juger par leur forme, il les enregistra au nom d’un modèle URS12, un ours polaire créé pour imiter l’espèce en voie de disparition, principalement utilisé dans les zoos.

Les empreintes de la jeune adulte et de l’enfant androïdes menaient hors du jardin et confirmaient qu’elles n’étaient plus là. Ce qui était intéressant à remarquer était qu’une plus grosse paire d’empreintes les avaient rejointes. Selon la taille, c’était un modèle TR400.

RK900 fit une génuflexion près d’un fusil à pompe embourbé, et ses suspicions furent confirmées.

> | **ANALYSE…** |
> 
> FUSIL À POMPE
> 
> [BASE DE DONNÉES ARMES À FEU | CALIBRE .729 | ENREGISTRÉ À ANDRONIKOV Z.]

> * Calibre .729

> * 2 balles restantes

> * Traces de Thirium

> ー EMPREINTES DIGITALES

> * Correspondance dans la base de données : ANDRONIKOV, ZLATKO

> * Casier judiciaire : Détournement et fraude

> ー EMPREINTES DIGITALES
> 
> IMPLICATION **ANDROÏDE**
> 
> CORRESPONDANCE : MODÈLE **AX400**

> ー EMPREINTES DIGITALES
> 
> IMPLICATION **ANDROÏDE**
> 
> CORRESPONDANCE : MODÈLE **TR400**

Quand il se baissa près de son partenaire pour analyser la victime, Gavin le fixa comme s’il avait insulté un de ses ancêtres.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois foutre ?

\- Votre travail, détective.

\- Ah ouais ? le défia-t-il, un mélange d’amusement et d’énervement dans la voix tandis qu’il se releva. Eh bien, _vas-y_. Dis moi ce que j’ai oublié, Sherlock. Bordel.

> | **ANALYSE…** |
> 
> ANDRONIKOV, ZLATKO
> 
> [DÉCÉDÉ]

> * Taille : 1m82 ー Poids : 90kg

> * Heure estimée du décès : 6 novembre ~ 20h08

Il fut révélé qu’un des androïdes attaquants avant réussi à percer un des deux poumons et le coeur, comme Gavin l’avait supposé. RK900 fit glisser du sang séché sur son index et son majeur pour l’analyser.

\- Au moins _essaye_ d’être un peu plus discret, demanda Gavin.

Tournant son regard vers lui en fronçant des sourcils, il put voir la désapprobation sur le visage de son partenaire avant que Gavin ne se tourne vers Wilson et ne lui demande d’autres questions. Ne lui passa à l’esprit que maintenant que Gavin s’attendait probablement à ce qu’il analyse le sang comme le faisait RK800. L’analyse buccale avait prouvé troubler les humains. Ainsi, des changements avaient été faits.

L’analyse ne prit qu’une milliseconde. RK900 frotta ensemble son pouce, son index et son majeur avant de revenir vers la victime.

> | **ANALYSE…** |
> 
> RED ICE
> 
> [C17 H21 NO4]

> * Sang contenant des traces d’Acétone, de Lithium, de Thirium Toluene, d’acide Hydrochlorique.

_\- Red Ice ._

\- J’aurais pu deviner ça si tu m’avais pas interrompu.

\- Sans aucun doute. Je suis simplement plus rapide. Quelqu’un de votre rang devrait savoir combien la productivité est importante, répondit-il, remarquant que Gavin fit un pas avant d’être retenu par Wilson. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c’est que j’ai fouillé des dossiers donnés à d’autres agents.

Gavin dégagea la main qui le retenait.

\- … et ?

\- D’après des rapports récents, il y a eut un autre incident où la victime était en possession de _Red Ice_ . Carlos Ortiz, dont je suis sûr vous vous rappelez être le propriétaire de Shaolin que vous avez interrogé il y a quelques jours, était l’un d’entre eux. Nous savons tous deux que les dealers de _Red Ice_ utilisent des _burner_ . Maintenant que nous savons qu’Andronikov est également impliqué, la chance d’arrêter l’épidémie de _Red Ice_ est plus élevée. Nous pouvons tenter un pistage tridimensionnel de particules si nous parvenons à localiser suffisamment de _burner_ qui ont été en contact avec le même dealer. Le plus sûr serait d’aller vers les victimes d’homicides, puisqu’elles n’auraient pas la chance de se débarrasser de preuves.

Les expressions exaspérées devant lui se transformèrent pour devenir impressionnées, s'adoucissant légèrement.

RK900 se leva.

\- Quelqu’un a cherché dans la maison ?

\- Euh… non, pas encore. On a attendu que vous arriviez, répondit Wilson en fouillant les environs. Où est Hank ?

\- Une autre enquête a été donnée au Lieutenant Anderson. Et à Connor, répondit-il, et Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. N’y réfléchissez pas trop, agent. Vous n’êtes pas le premier à me confondre avec mon prédécesseur.

Le regard qu’il lança à Gavin fut aussitôt renvoyé.

\- D’accord. Compris.

RK900 commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il put entendre Gavin soupirer avant de le rejoindre à l’intérieur. Il remarqua les signes évidents d’un conflit. Un coup de fusil avait détruit une partie de la rambarde de l’escalier, une lampe avait été poussée et la porte de derrière avait été forcée, lui donnant suffisamment d’informations pour qu’il puisse reconstruire la scène. Il arriva à la conclusion que la victime avait poursuivi les deux déviants dont il avait vu les empreintes dans le jardin de devant. La question qu’il devait se poser, c’était pourquoi ils étaient là en premier lieu.

S’approchant d’un portemanteau, il y vit deux vêtements accrochés. RK900 poussa avec précaution le tissu de côté pour trouver du sang bleu séché autour du biceps, lui confirmant qu’un androïde l’avait bien porté.

> | **ANALYSE…** |
> 
> SANG BLEU SÉCHÉ

> * Modèle AX400 ー série #579102694

> * Androïde endommagé

Cela correspondait avec l’androïde RYK500 dans son sillage qui avait quitté l’établissement le même jour qu’elle l’avait quitté. À ce stade, la blessure aurait dû se réparer.

En faisant plus de recherches (il avait trouvé un dispositif haute-technologie dans la cave), il avait dessiné un croquis plus clair. Les déviants avaient été incités à croire que Zlatko pouvait les aider à sortir de Détroit. Ils avaient été capturés, réinitialisés, et certains avaient été modifiés pendant que d’autres étaient vendus. L’AX400 était parvenue à s’échapper en créant un court-circuit à en juger par la bouteille de whiskey cassée et le liquide autour des câbles. Il y avait également des cageots de la drogue qui lui informaient qu’il était dealer. Parmi le désordre dans la maison, ils trouvèrent une pipe fissurée et des traces de _red ice_.

La _red ice_ semblait suivre tous ces homicides, et en localisant lesdits dealers, ils pourraient minimiser la déviance.

À l’étage, un cliquetis força Gavin à sortir son arme.

L’attention de RK900 se modifia aussitôt, ses yeux se concentrant vers l’origine du bruit. Il n’y avait pas de signature thermale, confirmant ainsi que c’était un androïde avec la sienne de désactivée, probablement pour rester caché. RK900 utiliser ses trackers LED dont Cyberlife l’avait équipé pour découvrir que l’androïde n’apparaissait pas non plus sur ses scans et donc, que son LED aussi avait été désactivé. Un déviant. Peu importe, le cliquetis lui disait tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Le son lui avait donné suffisamment de données pour qu’il puisse déterminer exactement l’emplacement du déviant.

\- Dans la pièce, dit-il. Il se déplace.

Gavin prit note. La seconde plus tard, le bout de son pied se connectait avec la porte. Sans surprise, il fut incapable de remarquer la chaise qui fut propulsée vers lui à peine ses premiers pas dans la pièce. Le temps se figea, et le mobilier se gela en plein air.

> | **PRÉCONSTRUCTION…** |
> 
> ~~**PROTÉGER** GAVIN REED ~~
> 
> ~~**ALERTE !** CHANCES DE SURVIE, 100% | APPROCHE INEFFICACE ~~
> 
> ~~PRÉCONSTRUCTION **ANNULÉE** ~~
> 
> MEILLEURE ALTERNATIVE **DISPONIBLE**
> 
> ALTERNATIVES ANTÉCÉDENTES **SUPPRIMÉES**
> 
> **ー CHARGER** LE DÉVIANT
> 
> CONFIRMER ?
> 
> **O** **/N**

Jurant alors que la chaise le frappait, Gavin répliqua.

Le déviant, typé masculin, l’imita en se jetant sur lui. L’impact fit que Gavin perdit son arme et RK900 chargea. Son épaule le percuta, projetant le déviant à travers la pièce. Un bruit sourd alors qu’il entra en collision avec la table. Sortant son couteau, RK900 le lança, épinglant sa main sur le bois. Le sang bleu coula de la paume. RK900 continua d’avancer, et l’autre main du déviant empoigna un vase antique de la table et le lui balança. Il l’évita gracieusement et le vase s’éclata contre le mur opposé. La céramique se fracassa au sol.

Le déviant était distrait par le couteau dans sa main. Il parvint à se libérer mais RK900 avait déjà fauché le pistolet de sa main. Il dirigea le canon sur le déviant et deux yeux bruns s’ouvrirent grand.

\- Non, pitié ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

Un androïde AP700. Ses niveaux de stress atteignaient 89%.

\- Vous avez agressé un agent de police. Déclarez vos intentions, déviant, demanda RK900 tandis que Gavin le rattrapait.

\- Qu… ? On… on m’a dit qu’il pouvait m’aider.

\- Qui vous a dit ça ?

\- Un WR600… il a dit que Zlatko pouvait m’aider…

\- L’avez-vous tué ?

\- Non ! Je viens juste d’arriver !

Même si son LED avait été retiré, RK900 pouvait dire qu’il ne mentait pas.

\- Merci pour votre coopération.

Le temps d’un battement, et il tira. Un tir propre entre les yeux du déviant. Le corps tomba au sol en un bruit sourd. Gavin le regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, stupéfait alors qu’il regardait la silhouette d’un air presque offensé.

RK900 retourna le pistolet dans sa main et lui dirigea la poignée. Après une brève hésitation, Gavin l’arracha de sa poigne.

Il allait récupérer son couteau quand Wilson apparut à l’entrée.

\- Je fais passer le message, marmonna-t-il.

Il y avait très possiblement les restes des androïdes de Zlatko ramassant des “sujets” à travers la ville. Les machines avaient des traqueurs fonctionnels, faciles à localiser, mais pour les déviants c’était une autre histoire. Ils n’avaient pas non plus trouver des documents ou des papiers faisant la liste des androïdes de Zlatko.

Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Après avoir fait un dernier scan lui confirmant qu’ils avaient tout vu ce qu’il y avait à voir, RK900 retrouva son partenaire au jardin de devant. Un des journalistes fit mine de se mettre en travers du chemin de Gavin, mais ce dernier dit simplement “Pas de commentaire” quand on lui posa des questions sur la victime. Tirant la portière de sa voiture, Gavin s’enfonça dans le siège du conducteur. Il démarra le moteur avant même que RK900 n’atteigne le véhicule.

Gavin avait été sur les nerfs depuis leur rencontre avec leur déviant. Silencieux. Peut-être même intimidé. RK900 ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le serait. Il n’avait qu’accomplit une une tâche qui lui avait été confiée et il ne voyait aucune raison de réagir d’une telle façon. Évidemment, le détective se fichait totalement des androïdes, donc sa réaction était encore plus insensée. Il n’y voyait pas d’explication logique. Peut-être que c’était l’efficacité. Peut-être que c’était la brutalité. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre sans les données nécessaires et il devait en acquérir plus sur le sujet pour une meilleure analyse.

Cette dernière explication (la brutalité) lui semblait être la plus plausible. Mais encore, il était un androïde, donc l’exécution n’aurait pas dû être importante.

Au moment où il entra dans la voiture, Gavin appuya sur la pédale. Si RK900 avait été humain, il se serait probablement tapé la tête contre le tableau de bord à cause de la brutale accélération arrière, mais il n’en était pas un. Il devinait que c’était exactement ce que Gavin avait tenté de faire.

RK900 croisa simplement les bras et lui jeta un regard peu impressionné.

Gavin nota rapidement de ses yeux sur lui.

\- Tu dois être un vrai prototype de merde pour avoir pas réalisé que ta boule disco à la tempe est cassée.

Il fronça des sourcils.

> | **SCAN…** |
> 
> 1%
> 
> PALAIS MENTAL = EN ÉTAT DE MARCHE
> 
> TRAITEMENT DU LED = **AUCUN SIGNE** D’INSTABILITÉ DU LOGICIEL
> 
> 100%
> 
> **AUCUNE ERREUR** TROUVÉE

\- Mes systèmes sont totalement opérationnels.

\- Ah ouais ? fit Gavin sans y croire, rencontrant brièvement son regard. Je suis presque sûr que ce truc est d’habitude toujours bleu, micro-ondes.

\- Notre LED de traitement réagit à notre condition générale. Je ne suis pas endommagé.

\- D’accord, petit malin. Tes “systèmes totalement opérationnels” peuvent expliquer pourquoi j’ai vu pas mal d’androïdes en parfait état avec une loupiote jaune ou rouge ?

\- Pour les androïdes, une lumière stable indique un niveau d’activité stable. Un clignotement indique un traitement d’opération ou une activité. Certains modèles, comme le RK800 et le RK900, sont capables de changer la couleur de leur LED de leur propre volonté, ce qui leur est utile lors d’interrogatoires. Par exemple, un RT600 serait incapable de mentir sans que son LED ne le trahisse. Pour les déviants, cela simule un état émotionnel simulé. Je ne suis pas déviant.

\- Bordel, j’ai pas demandé un roman.

\- Je me confonds en excuse, détective, dit-il, sarcastique. Je suppose que je n’aurais pas dû m’attendre à ce que votre cerveau limité d’humain soit capable de comprendre une seule chose de ce que j’ai dit…

La voiture se rangea violemment sur le côté.

Même s’il l’aurait facilement arrêté, il laissa à Gavin un petit moment de supériorité quand l’homme attrapa le côté de son col et le tira d’un coup sec vers lui.

Ils entendirent une déchirure.

\- J’ai été patient, fit Gavin, et RK900 baissa les yeux vers la déchirure dans son col roulé avant de revenir vers lui. Fowler n’est pas là pour sauver ton cul en plastique cette fois. Ferme ta putain de gueule ou je t’envoie à la casse.

Le fait qu’il croyait réellement en ce qu’il disait, qu’il était capable de le vaincre, était bien honnêtement ridicule. Il avait probablement des pulsions suicidaires.

Ou peut-être était-ce une tactique d’intimidation.

À ce stage, les deux étaient plausibles.

\- Considérant que mon prédécesseur vaut bien une petite fortune, vous ne pouvez qu’imaginer de combien de mois de salaires me détruire vous coûtera… mais bien sûr, répondit-il, les bras toujours croisés, Cyberlife va simplement envoyer un autre modèle et nous nous retrouverons exactement au même endroit. La seule différence sera le problème dans votre compte en banque, détective. Et, dans mon cas, un nouveau col roulé. Donc je ne peux que gagner.

Gavin pressa fermement ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre, sa poigne à une main se serrant autour du volant. Il avait l’air d’être sur le point d’exploser. Ses yeux fuyaient, comme s’il lui était impossible de garder contact visuel, avant qu’ils ne tombent définitivement.

Il semblait presque en conflit interne face à la courte distance les séparant.

Réalisant qu’il n’aurait aucune autre réaction à part le haussement de sourcil de RK900, il s’énerva encore plus.

\- P’tain ! jura-t-il, et sa main retourna sur le volant.

Plaquant à nouveau ses yeux sur la route, Gavin les referma et prit une longue inspiration. RK900 ne fit que remettre droit son col. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la déchirure dans le tissu, mais cela ne lui importait pas. Après tout, il était incapable d’émotions. RK900 n’était pas comme tous ces autres androïdes qui avaient le code de la déviance inscrit dans leur programme. On lui avait rapidement débriefé au sujet des émotions en général, et il savait lesquelles simulé selon la situation grâce à son programme de relations sociales. Rien ne le décontenancait.

Bientôt, Gavin reprit le contrôle de la voiture, allumant la radio pour éviter toute possibilité de conversation.

Cela lui allait parfaitement.


End file.
